


Afar

by Merwin_Me



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Injury Recovery, Pre-Relationship, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Skype, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/pseuds/Merwin_Me
Summary: “I just want to talk to Stiles. Make sure he isn’t blaming himself for anything, like an idiot.” The last was added in a mutter, but it pulled a short, surprised laugh from the sheriff.





	Afar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> The war is ON, Lav! <3

“Dad, can you ring the bell for me, please?”

 

Allison had given up trying to reach for the doorbell herself, frowning down at the wheelchair she was going to be bound to for another couple of weeks at least.

 

A hand passed over her head as her dad walked past to ring the bell, and Allison sagged back down and releasing the tension stress she had been putting on her stitches. If she pulled those now, she’d be back in the hospital.

 

And Allison had no intention of going back there in a long time.

 

The door opened after only a moment, and sheriff Stilinski blinked when he saw the two Argents standing - well, one sitting - on his doorstep.

 

The sheriff tensed once he realized it, face closing up a little.

 

Chris blinked in surprise as the man clearly geared himself up for a stand-off. Allison, however, wasn’t surprised in the least. She knew Scott, for better or worse.

 

And in this case, she had assumed the worst. It still wasn’t comforting to realize she was right.

 

“We’re not here to be bullies, Mr. Stilinski.” Allison cut to the heart of the matter immediately, and both the sheriff and her dad turned a little to blink at her instead.

 

“I just want to talk to Stiles. Make sure he isn’t blaming himself for anything, like an idiot.” The last was added in a mutter, but it pulled a short, surprised laugh from the sheriff.

 

“Yes well,” the sheriff relaxed his stance, “I’m sorry for assuming. The rest of the pack has been by as well, and their reactions were unacceptable. So far, Stiles has decided he will only speak with Lydia, Jackson, Danny, or Peter anymore.”

 

Allison blinked a little at the names, before frowning as she realized this meant that those had been the only people not blaming Stiles.

 

That was actually worse than she had expected.

 

“Can I talk to Stiles, Mr. Stilinski?” She finally asked, raising her eyebrows when the man just shrugged at her. Before she could protest, the sheriff spoke up.

 

“I sent Stiles on a long holiday. He’s with his family in Poland right now. I can give you his Skype details though, it’s less expensive than having to call him.”

 

And that was how Allison got Stiles’ Skype name - LittleRedHood, because what else was it going to be - and a promise from the sheriff that Stiles would know to expect a call.

 

\--

 

That night, Allison sat in the living room with her laptop perched precariously on her lap, impatiently waiting for the Skype call to connect. When it was finally picked up, Allison was immediately greeted by the video image of Stiles popping up on her screen, the boy smiling a little uneasy.

 

The smile got a little easier when Allison gave him an answering grin, waving at the camera.

 

“Hey Stiles, it’s good to see you!”

 

“ _ Is it? _ ”

 

Allison frowned at Stiles self-deprecating voice and nipped that in the bud quick.

 

“Yes it is, Stiles. You know I don’t blame you for anything that happened, right? It wasn’t you. No-” Stiles had been about to interrupt, but Allison cut him off before he could, “you were used by that creature. You were just as much a victim as any of us, and it is unfair of Scott and the others to think any different.”

 

It was silent for a little bit as Stiles let Allison’s words sink in, before he sighed, slumping in his chair.

 

“ _ You sound just like Lydia. Only with less Jackson calling me an idiot in the background. _ ”

 

Chris chose that exact moment to walk past Allison and shot the camera a deadpan look.

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

Allison didn’t even try to muffle her giggles as Stiles pouted at the screen.

 

It was surprisingly easy for them to start up an actual conversation after that, atmosphere lightening as they got Stiles’ insecurity and fear out of the way.

 

\--

 

“Okay, look, I’m just saying that maybe you shouldn’t try to challenge your bodybuilding uncle to a log lifting contest again.”

 

Allison had the laptop perched on her lap while slowly rolling into the kitchen, putting it on the counter so she could make herself some lunch.

 

On the screen, Stiles was showing off some impressive bruises on his arms where the log he had been attempting - and failing - to lift had hit him. It had only brushed his skin, really, because a cousin had been on standby to catch it in case anything went wrong.

 

But Stiles bruised easily, so even that had left an impressive purple bruise on his upper arm.

 

“ _ He called me a little ant, Allison. _ ” Stiles protested weakly. “ _ I let uncle Pyotr get away with that, and he’ll never stop calling me that! _ ”

 

“ _ It is compliment. _ ” A new voice suddenly joined the conversation, and Allison looked over at the screen to see a man almost twice the size of Stiles - all the way around - walk up to him, bowl in his hands. “ _ Ants carry weight. You carry weight of  _ ciemny lis _ but you still walk. _ ”

 

Stiles blinked up at the man, a vulnerability to his expression that had Allison wondering whether she would have to stand up for Stiles against this stranger. But then a slow smile appeared, and Allison relaxed, finally biting down on her sandwich.

 

“ _ Being here helps a lot,  _ wujek Pyotr.”

 

Allison was strong enough to admit to herself that whenever Stiles spoke Polish, as rare as it was and even though it was often only just a single word, a little shiver went through her. He had never spoken Polish in Beacon Hills, but to hear him so easily and fluently slip into a foreign - to her - language was...tingly.

 

It felt tingly.

 

And she felt happy, being allowed a closer insight into who Stiles was and what made him who he was. His Polish heritage was a larger part of him than she had ever known, and she was glad he felt safe enough to show it when talking to her.

 

A squeak had her look at the screen again, and she nearly choked on her sandwich when she saw Pyotr was busy smearing some odd, purple goo across Stiles’ forehead, before marking his cheeks with what looked like runes.

 

“ _ Pyotr! _ ” Stiles protested, but when he reached up to wipe off the goo, Pyotr caught his wrist in the hand not covered in the purple stuff.

 

“ _ No, mischief, do not remove salve. Babcia says it is good for removing bad voodoo from spirit. _ ”

 

That was enough to have Stiles lower his arm again and let his uncle continue drawing symbols all over his face and arms.

 

Allison was just confused.

 

“Stiles? What does he mean with-” Well, she didn’t want to outright ask if they knew about what had happened, in case they didn’t know, but Stiles would understand what she was getting at.

 

“ _ Ah, I told them what had happened when I got here. _ ”

 

Stiles was then interrupted by his uncle, who crouched down a little so he could look at Allison through the camera.

 

“Tak _ , his spirit was tainted by voodoo, we felt it. Babcia did a cleansing, and we do cleaning up - is that right? _ ” Pyotr frowned a little, looking at Stiles as he searched for the correct English words to use.

 

“ _ Yea, uncle and cousins are doing the aftercare of the cleansing. The Nogitsune was gone, but possession leaves a mark on your soul. And apparently Stilinskis attract the Supernatural because my dad and I were basically the only ones in our family not in the know _ .” The last was added with a playful frown thrown at Pyotr before Stiles squeaked as his uncle ruffled his hair with a fond look.

 

“You’re looking a lot healthier.” Allison remarked softly, smiling when Stiles flushed a little. “It’s doing you good, being with your family.”   
  


Stiles smiled up at Pyotr at that, confirming her words without saying anything.

 

For a long moment, Allison wondered whether it wouldn’t be better for Stiles to stay there, to stay with the family who so obviously cared for him, who didn’t flinch around him like their mutual ex-friends, who didn’t eye him as if he was a bomb which could go off at any time.

 

But Allison knew herself well enough that she wanted to see Stiles face to face again, soon. He was scheduled to return around the start of the new school year, and she honestly couldn’t wait until that day.

 

They were growing closer and closer every day. Something that Lydia had also remarked to her in private after they had finished up a three-way conversation between herself, Stiles and Lydia (with Jackson lurking in the background).

 

No one had to know that Allison had the first day of the new school day marked down on her calendar with a big red marker as the day that she would see Stiles again. No one but her fond dad, who had resigned himself without protest to having Stiles around a lot once the boy returned.

 

\--

 

One of the highlights of Allison’s conversations with Stiles had been when his grandmother had walked in.

 

Allison and Stiles had been talking about the differences in cuisine between America and Poland, with her dad chiming in every once in a while. He was the cook in the house after all, and he was happy with every new recipe, or change of recipe, that he managed to drag out of Stiles.

 

Stiles had just been promising her dad that he would bring a book with some of his grandmother’s recipes back home with him - her dad had actually looked  _ ecstatic _ \- when the grandmother in question had walked in.

 

As she had passed Stiles, ruffling his hair as seemingly all of his family did, she had glanced at the screen. Only to do a double-take and pause. Before a grin stretched across her lips, crow’s feet deepening besides her eyes.

 

Stiles seemed to know what was going to come next, and pressed his lips together hard to keep from laughing before she could even speak.

 

“ _ Oh my, who is this handsome young man, mischief? _ ”

 

The little old lady was ogling her dad through the camera, and he flushed a deep red, abruptly turning his head away. The woman cackled when she saw that, sending a wink Allison’s way.

 

Damn, but did she love Stiles’ family. They were a hoot, every single one of them never failed to amuse her.

 

“ _ He has good genes. _ ” Her dad probably couldn’t get any redder than that, but Allison flushed a little when the woman’s eyes turned to look appreciatively at Allison as well. “ _ She got his good genes. Hm. You would make good, strong children together. _ ”

 

And with that, Stiles’ grandmother left the room again. Leaving both Stiles and Allison to sputter silently, each flushing a bright red while Chris didn’t even try to hide his chuckles.

 

\--

 

Today was the day school started up again, and it was also the day that Stiles would return to Beacon Hills from his stay in Poland.

 

He had actually returned late last night, keeping Allison updated on his travel by way of selfies in which he looked increasingly more tired. It didn't surprise Allison in the least that he had fallen asleep the second he got home, only just managing to sent her a last ‘ _ I'm home, cya tomorrow _ ’.

 

So now Allison was fairly bouncing on the balls of her feet, looking anxiously over at the school entrance while Jackson, Danny, and Lydia were chattering around her, amused at the way she had completely stopped paying attention to them while waiting for Stiles.

 

The second the doors opened and Stiles walked in, hair standing out with the now familiar to her bedhead look, Allison squealed.

 

Rushing to the entrance - not running, she wasn't allowed to do that yet - Allison threw herself into Stiles’ waiting arms.

 

“It's good to see you again, Ally.” Stiles whispered into her hair as he hugged her tightly.

 

“You saw me every day.” Allison's voice was muffled a little where she had her face tucked against Stiles’ neck, but she wasn't ready to let go just yet.

 

“It's not the same.”

 

And when Allison thought about it, it really wasn't. Yes, she had seen Stiles through a screen and a slightly gritty camera every day, heard his voice over the laptop's non-too-clear speakers.

 

But she hadn't been able to hold him like this, to really appreciate the way his smile wrinkled the skin beside his eyes into crow's feet when it was a true smile.

 

She hadn't been able to slot so perfectly against him through a screen. And while she cherished all the conversations they had over the past month and a half, she was happy to finally see him again, right in front of her.

 

“No, it isn't. This is better.”

 

Allison got a beaming smile from Stiles when he pulled back a little. Whatever he had been about to say was interrupted by Jackson, who walked past them and clasped Stiles on the shoulder.

 

“Come on you lovebirds, class is starting.”

 

They could have stuttered a denial, because they hadn't had time to clear up what exactly it was that was almost tangible between them.

 

But Stiles just slipped loose of the hug, until he was standing beside Allison, arm looped around her waist.

 

And well, Allison was on board with that.

 

“Yea  _ mischief _ , best not be late for class on our first day.”

 

Stiles grinned at hearing Allison use the nickname his family had for him - they rarely called him Stiles - and just pressed a kiss on her cheek before walking to class.

 

They both ignored the open-mouthed staring coming from Scott across the hallway and entered the classroom together.

 

Scott was the past for the both of them. Together, they could build a new future. A better one.

 

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Google translate Polish (my apologies to the Polish population):  
> Ciemny lis - Dark fox  
> Wujek - Uncle  
> Babcia - Grandmother  
> Tak - Yes
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](https://www.merwin-me.tumblr.com)


End file.
